Rebirth of Fire and Ice
by ShiruWonderland
Summary: Nach der Rückkehr aus der Ministeriumsabteilung ist Harry seelisch schwer angeschlagen.Durch Zufall landet er eines Tages in dr Kammer des Schreckens. Zufall? Oder ist es Vorsehung, die ihn in die Arme desjenigen geschickt hat, der ihn um Hilfe anfleht?Und was bedeutet die Stille um Voldemort? magische Wesen, Gründer, Slash, eigene Charaktere. Lasst euch bitte nicht abschrecken.
1. Chapter 1

Herzlich Willkommen, liebe Leser!

Wahnsinn, ihr habt her gefunden? Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt auch eine Weile dabei.

Was es wissenswertes vorm Lesen der Geschichte gibt? Nunja… die Autorin hat eindeutig nen Schaden und gehört weggesperrt. Von ihrem Schreibstil ganz zu schweigen. Ihre beiden Beta _ShizoFairytale_ hat alle Hände damit zu tun, der werten Dame in den Arsch zu treten, damit solch eine Geschichte auch weiter geschrieben wird – aber hauptsächlich liegt das Problem nicht am Ideenmangel, sondern an der fehlenden Motivation.

Deshalb: Schreibt! Schreibt der kommentargeilen Autorin! Kuchen und Kekse stehen hinten links, soweit niemand vorher genascht hat. *hüstel*

Disclaimer: HP nix mir, alles geliehen. Diverse Charaktere und Ideen sind allerdings mein Eigentum.

Warnung: Slash, Gründer, Wesen, eigenwilliger Schreibstil, ect ect…

Uploading: So bald ich kann. Die ersten 5 Kapitel sind fertig, aber da ich unter akuter Motivationslosigkeit leide, versuche ich nach diesen zumindest in einem Monat immer ein Kapitel online stellen zu können. Nach den Ferien werden's vielleicht auch mal mehr sein, mal schaun.

Entwarnung: Der Prolog ist vorläufig das einzige Kapitel, das so kurz ist. Die restlichen haben meist 6-8 Seiten, soweit ich es einrichten kann.

Von meiner Seite wäre alles gesagt. Also dann, viel Spaß! … oder so…

Ru

**Prolog**

„Roweeenaaa!", schallte die fröhliche Stimme durch die weiten Gemäuer. Aus der Richtung der Eingangshalle hörte man hastig trippelnde Schritte von klappernden Absätzen auf dem noch kalten Stein. Die dunkelhaarige Hexe, die bis eben leise summend die Betten der Krankenstation neu bezogen hatte, seufzte kapitulierend auf und drehte sich zur Tür, als diese schwungvoll aufgestoßen wurde.

Helga Hufflepuff tänzelte freudestrahlend hinein und breitete begeistert die mit Erde verklebten Arme aus. Schnell ging Rowena ihr entgegen, um ihre Freundin von der blütenweißen Wäsche fern zu halten.

„Stell dir vor, Liebes, sie blühen!", quietschte die kräftige kleine Frau begeistert. „Die Everdrienen blühen! Heute ist ein wundervoller Tag, heute sind wir endlich fertig. Hast du alles für die Ankunft der Kinder vorbereitet? Ich sollte noch mal runter in die Küche, oder? Ach herrje, wo sind denn Godric und Salazar nur hin?"

„Beruhig dich erst einmal, Helga.", unterbrach die Hexe das Geplapper ihrer Freundin. „Tief durchatmen, es ist alles vorbereitet. Der Eröffnung unserer Schule steht nichts mehr im Weg." Sie legte ihre Hände auf Helgas Schultern und schob sie langsam und unauffällig in Richtung Ausgang. „Die Hauselfen erledigen ihren Job und sind mit dem Essen fast fertig, die Zentauren sind bereits unterwegs um die Kinder abzuholen und die Schule ist so sauber wie nie zuvor. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich frisch machen gehst und ich nach unseren Männern sehe?", schlug sie rasch vor, ohne der anderen Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben. Als sich die Tür mit einem hörbaren Klicken schloss lehnte sich die Dunkelhaarige seufzend dagegen. So gern sie Helga auch hatte, ihre wuselige Art brachte sie immer wieder an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Doch vielleicht war sie auch gerade deshalb so liebenswert.

Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause öffnete Rowena wieder die Tür und trat hinaus in den leeren Gang. Hier und da hingen ein paar Gemälde alter Freunde, ein Wandteppich und die Rüstung eines der 77 Ritter, die im ganzen Schloss verteilt standen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen schritt die Hexe an all dem vorüber. Ja, hier würden noch die Kindeskinder ihrer Schüler unterrichtet werden. So viele Jahre hatte es gedauert, dies alles aufzubauen, so viele Male standen sie kurz davor einfach alles abzubrechen und aufzugeben – doch nun war es fertig. Das Juwel ihrer gemeinsamen Schöpfung.

Als sie hinunter in die Kerker lief spürte sie einen kalten Schauer über ihr Genick kriechen. Was fand Salazar nur an solch düsteren Orten? Er sagte zwar, dass es in seiner Natur läge, doch so wirklich glauben konnte sie das nicht. Wie konnte man sich hier wohlfühlen?

Ohne anzuklopfen trat sie schließlich in die Gemächer ihres Kumpanen – und wollte am liebsten sofort wieder umkehren. Die sehr eindeutigen Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer – dessen Tür nur angelehnt war – zeigten ihr, dass sie anscheinend beide gefunden hatte.

Laut räusperte sie sich und knallte das Holz hinter sich in seinen Rahmen. Sogleich verstummten die Laute aus dem Nebenraum, gefolgt von zwei frustrierten Seufzern.

„Moment!", erklang Salazars raue Stimme. Mit gen Zimmerdecke gedrehten Augen und verschränkten Armen wartete Rowena und tippte dabei missmutig mit der Fußspitze auf dem Boden.

Kurze Zeit später tauchten die beiden im Türrahmen auf. Salazar – mit seinen knapp zwei Metern Höhe und dem athletischen Körperbau ein mehr als nur ansehnlicher Mann – floss das schwarze Haar entgegen ihrer Vermutung seidig über das gut definierte Kreuz, das lediglich in ein mitternachtfarbenes Hemd gehüllt war, dessen letzten Knopf er gerade noch schloss. Seine Alabasterhaut hob sich von den dunklen Farben sehr ab und ließen seine grünen Augen noch mehr als sonst hervorstechen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Partner, der knapp zwei Köpfe kleiner war und seine kurzen braunen Haare lediglich mit einem kurzen durchfahren mit der Hand ordnete. Die dunkelbraunen wissenden Augen funkelnden schelmisch und Rowena bemerkte, wie er seine Reiszähne erst im letzten Moment verschwinden ließ. Wahrscheinlich als Warnung, da sie sie gestört hatte, doch das beeindruckte sie nicht im Geringsten. Ebenso wenig wie die gefährlich spielenden Muskeln unter der bleichen Haut.

„Hätten die Herren dann die Güte zum Empfangsessen zu erscheinen?", fragte sie spitz, doch jeder im Raum wusste, dass es nicht böse gemeint war.

„Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg.", grinste Salazar schalkhaft.

„Das habe ich gehört."

Kurze Zeit später standen alle vier in einer Reihe vor dem Eingangsportal, um ihre Schüler in Empfang zu nehmen.

Das erste Jahr in Hogwarts begann.

*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Leises Schluchzen hallte durch den weitläufigen Raum. Der rasche, traurige Blick, den sich die beiden Männer zuwarfen, war zu flüchtig, um auch nur einen Moment der Ruhe in sich zu bergen. Durch ihre mentale Verbindung spürten sie die tiefe Trauer und das unsägliche Bedauern des anderen, mehr benötigte es nicht. In stummem Einklang betrachteten sie die zusammengesunkene Gestallt vor ihnen.

Helga war neben dem Totenbett auf die Knie gesunken und barg ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zitternd an der Seite ihrer nun ewig schlafenden Gefährtin. Ihre braune Lockenmähne war zerwühlt und schien in wilden Wellen den kalten Körper Rowenas einzuhüllen.

Sie war von ihnen gegangen. Ein für allemal.

Eine kleine, rote Träne stahl sich stumm aus Godrics Augenwinkel. Sie würden sie nie wieder sehen können, nie wieder ihr glockenhelles Lachen hören, keine ihrer spitzen Bemerkungen ertragen und nie wieder würde sie ihn und Salazar mit einem strafenden Blick betrachten, wenn die beiden mal wieder zu spät zum Frühstück kamen.

Vorsichtig trat der Schwarzhaarige einen Schritt vor und legte seine Hand tröstend auf Helgas Schulter. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie ihren Kopf ein wenig hob und er ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht streichen konnte.

„Es ist Zeit, Liebes.", murmelte er tröstend und bedeutete ihr aufzustehen. „Lass uns ihr einen wunderschönen Ort geben, an dem ihr niemand mehr etwas anhaben kann. Sie hat ihren Frieden gefunden – finde du nun deinen."

Einige Zeit später standen sie zu dritt auf einer der vielen Lichtungen des Schattenwaldes und sahen auf das offene Grab zu ihren Füßen. Zwar hatte Helga aufgehört zu weinen, doch nun starrte sie wie in Trance auf das bleiche, friedliche Gesicht. Salazar war der Erste, der sich regte, einen Schritt vortrat und die Hände erhob. Seine leise, raue Stimme erklang plötzlich, eine uralte Formel zitierend als wäre sie eine Art Abschiedslied, während die Luft um die Tote zu schimmern und zu flirren begann, bis sich beim letzten Ton die komplette Senke mit weißem Diamant überzog und dadurch wie ein Teich aus Mondlicht aussah. Bestärkt durch die Handlung seines Partners trat nun Godric an den Diamantsee und hob eine Hand. Stumm fuhr er mit der Hand durch die Luft und schon im nächsten Augenblick bildeten sich am gegenüberliegenden Ufer des Teiches ein stolzer Rabe, umgeben von drei anderen Tieren: einer Schlange, einem Löwen und – an das schwarz schimmernde Brustgefieder geschmiegt – ein kleiner Dachs.

Leise schluchzte Helga erneut auf, fing sich jedoch recht rasch wieder und drehte sich zu ihren Gefährten um.

„Danke.", hauchte sie, schenkte ihnen noch ein letztes, trauriges Lächeln und im nächsten Augenblick verschwand sie schon als Dachs im dichten Unterholz des Schattenwaldes.

Seit diesem Tag hatte man nichts mehr von Helga Hufflepuff gehört. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass eines Tages ein alter, toter Dachs am Ufer des Mondscheinteichs gelegen hatte, doch nachweisen konnte das niemand.

Nach Rowenas Ableben übernahm Salazar Slytherin die Rolle des Schulleiters. Er und Godric trauerten lange um den Verlust ihrer beiden Freundinnen, doch sie empfanden es als ihre Pflicht, die Schule – ihr aller Erbe – weiter zu führen. Doch auch sie sollten vom Schicksal nicht ungeschont bleiben. So geschah es, dass in der Zeit, in der sie anfingen, das Juwel ihrer Schöpfung in die Hände ihrer ehemaligen Schüler zu legen, ein großes Unheil geschah.

Ein Fehler, von Menschen begangen, aus Furcht.

Von da an änderte sich alles.


	2. Kapitel 1

Upload aus reiner Langeweile… ich hoffe, das stört keinen.

Danke an meine liebe Beta _ShizoFairytale_! Applaus!

Ru

**1. Auferstehung**

(_Tage zuvor_)

Auf leisen Pfoten huschte er durch die steinernen Gänge. Unbemerkt von all den Unwürdigen erklomm er ein paar Stufen und schlitterte den nächsten Handlauf hinab. Niemand achtete wirklich auf ihn, einzig ihre verächtlichen Blicke zeigten ihm, dass sie ihn dennoch wahrnahmen. Der Ekel in ihren Gesichtern ließ ihn kalt – denn er wusste. Er wusste so viel mehr als sie und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sie alle würden vor ihm im Staube kriechen. Sie alle und voran ihr allseits geliebter und ‚großer Meister'.

Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung. _Er_ würde es sein, der ihnen zeigte, wer der _wahre_ Meister war. Er würde ihnen ihre Unwissenheit unter die Nase reiben und ihnen zeigen, was Macht bedeutete. Er allein hatte das Recht dazu, denn er würde es sein, der alles veränderte.

Vor dem zerfledderten unscheinbaren Wandteppich machte er Halt und verwandelte sich in Sekundenschnelle zurück, nur um unbemerkt hinter der geheimen Tür dahinter zu verschwinden. Der Raum dahinter schien nur aus Büchern zu bestehen. Weder Wände, noch Boden waren unter den abertausend Folianten zu erkennen. Inmitten dieser Schätze lag eine alte, mottenzerfressene Decke, in die er sich vorsichtig einwickelte. Mit seinen kurzen, dreckigen Fingern griff er nach einem besonders alt aussehenden, dünnen und halb verkohlten Exemplar und schlug es hastig auf.

Die Zeilen kannte er schon auswendig, doch waren sie das Einzige, was ihn noch fesseln konnte, während er begierig auf diesen einen Tag wartete.

21. Tag im 1678. Zirkel

_Sein Anblick ist unheilverkündend. Seine Aura ist selbst für uns zu spüren. Seit sie gegangen sind, seit er mit ihm alleinig herrscht, wird uns erst bewusst, über welche Kraft er verfügt. Seine Stärke übertrifft alles, was wir uns jemals vorstellen konnten. Zurecht wird er der silberne Teufel genannt._

_Der Rat hat in der heutigen Sitzung bekannt gegeben, dass eine Untersuchung nötig ist. Unauffällig, denn wer kann schon erahnen, wie solch ein Wesen auf solch eine Situation reagieren würde? Niemand spricht es aus, doch die nervösen Gesten jedes Einzelnen sprechen für sich. Alle haben Angst vor dem Ergebnis._

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so weit kommen könnte?_

Hier waren einige Einträge unkenntlich, wahrscheinlich durch die lange Zeit, in der das kleine Buch Wind und Wetter ausgesetzt war. So blätterte er begierig weiter.

26. Tag im 1678. Zirkel

_Seine Macht wächst. Der Rat hat beschlossen das alte Ritual auszuführen. Er stellt eine Bedrohung dar, die wir nicht mehr kontrollieren können, sollten wir länger damit warten. Die Zeit rinnt durch unsere Finger, es muss getan werden._

_Heute sind Arania und Isan losgezogen, um alles vorzubereiten; würden wir alle verschwinden, würde er Verdacht schöpfen. Wir müssen ihn stoppen, solange wir noch können._

29. Tag im 1678. Zirkel

_Er scheint zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Angst bestimmt unsere Sitzungen, niemand wagt es ein neues Treffen vorzuschlagen. Die Ältesten zittern vor Grauen ob des Gedanken, dass er etwas herausfinden könnte._

_Das Ritual muss gelingen! Sonst sind wir alle dem Untergang geweiht…_

31. Tag im 1678. Zirkel

_Er hat das Schloss verlassen. Eile ist geboten, Arania und Isan haben ihre Rückkehr angekündigt. Wir müssen durchhalten, nur noch ein wenig. Der Frieden ist zum Greifen nah. Selbst der Bannkreis ist so gut wie gezogen, was wir brauchen ist nur ein Quäntchen mehr Zeit. _

38. Tag im 1678. Zirkel

_Es ist vollbracht!_

_Feiert, Brüder und Schwestern! Feiert, das Übel ist gebannt, die Kraft ihm genommen! Lasst den roten Mond unseren Sieg verkünden, auf dass er nie unseren Untergang einleiten möge._

Hastig überblätterte er einige Seiten, unwichtigen Gesülzes.

59. Tag im 1678. Zirkel

_Ein Fehler. Es ist alles nur noch schlimmer geworden Der Tag unseres augenscheinlichen Triumphes hat unseren Tod besiegelt. Wir sind verloren. Sein Zorn wird uns zu Grunde richten._

60. Tag im 1678. Zirkel

_Nicht mehr viele sind von uns noch übrig. Ein letzter Versuch bleibt uns noch. Ein letztes Aufbäumen vor unserem Untergang – denn wenn wir sterben, werden wir ihn mit uns ins Nichts reißen. Für die Zukunft. Für unsere Kinder. Für die ganze Welt._

Das altbekannte Brennen in seinem Unterarm ließ ihn frustriert das Buch zuschlagen. Der Lord rief ihn, wie er es schon oft getan hatte – doch auch das hatte bald ein Ende. Auch dieser Unwürdige – gerade dieser Unwürdige – würde den Staub zu schmecken bekommen, würde sein wahrer Meister erst einmal befreit sein.

Mit einem beinahe schon irren Kichern kroch er aus dem durch die Bücher winzigen Raum und beeilte sich, dem Ruf zu folgen. Vielleicht das letzte Mal.

*–*–*–*–*–*–*

(_Gegenwart_)

Der ganze Raum schien zu pulsieren. Die willkürlich verstreuten Energiebündel hatten alle ihren eigenen Rhythmus und doch ergaben sie zusammen ein stummes Konzert, das seinen Körper zum Beben brachte. Fasziniert folgte sein Blick den einzelnen Strängen, die sich aus seinem Körper gelöst hatten und sich zögerlich mit den Auren seiner Mitmenschen verbanden. Es erschien ihm wie eine Jagd oder ein anmutiger Tanz eines gefährlichen Untiers.

Als der erste Strang sein Ziel erreichte durchfuhr ihn die Energie wie ein Blitz. Verwundert aufkeuchend kippte sein Körper leicht vornüber und um sich nicht noch zu verletzen klammerte er sich an dem Holz fest. Seine Augen weiteten sich, sein Blick wurde glasig. Noch ein bisschen… noch ein kleines bisschen…

„…Harry James Potter! Ich rede mit dir!"

Erschrocken fuhr der Schwarzhaarige herum. Urplötzlich klärte sich sein Verstand und mit Schrecken erkannte er, was er getan hatte. Beziehungsweise, was er nicht getan hatte. Oder was er glaubte getan zu haben.

Er hatte auf jeden Fall Ginny nicht zugehört, die offensichtlich mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Und seine Freundin war offensichtlich sauer. Stinksauer.

Doch da war noch dieser Tagtraum, der ihn zuvor im Griff gehabt hatte. Er hatte sich so real angefühlt – und doch wieder nicht. Zumindest sahen die Schüler Hogwarts' wieder ganz normal aus, ohne diese pulsierenden Blasen um sich herum. Und auch er selbst war tentakellos, worüber er mehr als nur erleichtert war – oder?

Verwirrt und erschöpft fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Dies war nicht sein erster ungewöhnlicher Tagtraum gewesen und dennoch machten diese Träume ihn fertig. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal die besorgten Blicken von Hermine und den misstrauischen von Ron, so erschöpft fühlte er sich in diesem Moment.

„Gin, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss mich wirklich hinlegen.", wandte er sich mit einem entschuldigenden, aufgesetzten Lächeln. „Tut mir leid."

„Warte!", als er gerade aufstehen wollte sprang auch sie auf und sah ihn mit einem nicht einzuordnenden Blick an. „Ich komme mit. Wir müssen über etwas reden."

Er ahnte es schon, dennoch nickte er nur. Er wusste selbst, dass er sie zu sehr vernachlässigt hatte. Seit dem Szenario im Ministerium bei dem Sirius von ihnen gegangen war, war er nicht mehr er selbst. Zwar hatte er seine Trauer so weit hinter sich gelassen, dass er wieder frei atmen konnte, doch trotz der Tatsache, dass er nur mithilfe seiner Freunde das ganze letzte Jahr überstanden hatte, zog er sich vor ihnen zurück. Ob in den Raum der Wünsche oder ein leeres Klassenzimmer, war ihm dabei gleich. Tatsächlich suchte er am häufigsten ersteres auf. Warum wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Wahrscheinlich um wirklich nicht gefunden zu werden.

Schweigend bewältigten sie beide den Weg bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum und traten kurze Zeit später ein. Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu Beginn der Sommerferien, die Prüfungen waren beendet und der Unterricht fand nur noch sporadisch statt. Tatsächlich hatten viele der Lehrer ihren Schülern einfach frei gegeben, somit war es kaum verwunderlich, dass diese ihre freie Zeit draußen verbrachten um das herrliche Wetter zu genießen und der Gemeinschaftsraum somit beinahe leer war.

Zielstrebig steuerte Ginny eine der Sitzgruppen an und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel plumpsen. Nach kurzem Zögern tat Harry es ihr gleich und sah zu Boden. Seine Hände legte er verschränkt auf seinem Schoß ab und wartete, dass sie begann.

„Harry, du…", sie seufzte leise und fuhr sich durch ihr rotes Haar. „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

„Sag einfach, was du denkst.", versuchte er ihr ein wenig zu helfen, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Na gut.", holte sie nach einer kurzen Pause tief Luft. „Ich denke, wir wissen beide, worum es geht. So wie es jetzt ist, kann es nicht weitergehen. Du gehst uns allen – und speziell mir – seit wir zurück sind vollkommen aus dem Weg. Ich weiß, dass es Dinge gibt, die ich nicht wissen soll und auch, dass Sirius Tod dich sehr belastet-" Sein Blick verdüsterte sich. Er hatte damit abgeschlossen, doch nun riss sie alte Wunden wieder auf. „- aber du kannst uns doch nicht alle einfach so aus deinem Leben verbannen!", fuhr sie immer energischer fort, ohne seine Reaktion zu bemerken. „Ich mein, ja okay, du hast viel verloren – aber wir auch. Wir alle haben etwas verloren, was uns wichtig war. Du brauchst nicht alleine zu leiden, wir sind doch da um dir zu helfen!"

„Ginny, du verstehst das falsch.", versuchte er einzulenken. „Ich will euch nicht aus meinem Leben aus-"

„Natürlich. Und meine Mutter ist ein Schwan.", fiel sie ihm ins Wort, was ihn irgendwie ärgerte. Konnte sie nicht mal still sein? „Ich meine, du verschwindest andauernd, keiner weiß wo du bist – nicht mal Dumbledore! Oder ist es gar nicht wegen Sirius?" _Sag seinen Namen nicht!_, fuhr es ihm unerwartet giftig durch den Kopf und er ballte die Fäuste. „Ist es etwa wegen mir? Bin ich zu aufdringlich?" Huch, wo kam das denn her? „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich dich vielleicht ein wenig bedränge und vielleicht ist es für unsere Liebe auch noch ein wenig zu früh, aber…"

„Wowowowowow! Moment mal.", unterbrach er sie nun irritiert. „Wessen Liebe? Was habe ich gerade nicht mitbekommen?"

„Ach, jetzt tu doch nicht so, Harry Potter. Jeder weiß doch, dass das mit Cho nur eine Flucht vor deinen Gefühlen zu mir war!", erwiderte sie mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen. Und eben dieses Grinsen war es, was ihn beinahe zum Explodieren brachte. Dieses Grinsen und ihre Annahme, alles über ihn zu wissen. Was wusste sie schon?!

„Ich habe keinerlei amourösen Gefühle, die ich dir entgegen bringe.", versuchte er es dennoch auf die diplomatische Art und Weise. „Du kannst nicht mal im Ansatz verstehen, wie es mir gerade geht, Ginerva Weasley. Und du hast auch nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung, was in meinem Kopf, geschweige denn in meinem Herzen vor sich geht. Woher nimmst du dir verdammt noch mal das Recht, zu denken alles über mich zu wissen?"

Gegen Ende war er immer schärfer und direkter geworden, so dass sie wie ein getroffener Hund zurückzuckte. Doch Harry konnte nicht aufhören, warum auch immer, er sah rot und redete sich erst richtig in Rage.

„Ich habe gerade den einzigen Menschen verloren, der mich jemals so genommen hat, wie ich bin, der mir nie irgendwelche Vorschriften gemacht hat oder auch nur irgendetwas von mir erwartet hat! Ja, verdammt, es geht mir scheiße! Und auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, auch ich brauche mal meine Ruhe, vor allem vor euch! Wisst ihr eigentlich wie anstrengend es ist, ständig zu lächeln und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, obwohl du am liebsten irgendwas zerschlagen würdest? Hast du nur die GERINGSTE AHNUNG? NEIN! ALSO SEI VERDAMMT NOCHMAL STILL UND SAG – NIE – WIEDER – SEINEN – NAMEN!"

Mit diesen Worten war er aufgesprungen und stürmte nun aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus. Er wusste nicht, warum er nicht hoch in die Schlafräume gerannt war, doch seine Füße trugen ihn immer weiter, ohne dass er sich Gedanken darüber machte. Wie weit er schon gelaufen war erkannte er erst, als ihn eine dünne Stimme vorsichtig aus seinen Gedanken riss, die sich unentwegt um seinen Verlustschmerz drehten.

„Harry?" Er sah irritiert auf, doch konnte er niemanden erkennen. „Ich… Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Jetzt erkannte er ihre Stimme und sah hinauf zu der Säule mit den Waschbecken, auf dem die Maulende Myrthe saß und ihn aus großen Augen ängstlich ansah. „Du weinst ja." Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen und das Brennen seiner Augen, fuhr fahrig über selbige und versuchte sich an einer lächerlichen Imitation eines Lächelns.

„Tut mir leid, Myrthe. Ich bin ein wenig… fertig. Ich brauch ne Weile." Sogar seine Stimme klang irgendwie rau.

„Kein Problem!", haspelte das Geistermädchen sofort und schwebte mutiger geworden von ihrem Sitzplatz hinunter. „Es kommen oft Schüler hierher… Schüler, die weinen, meine ich…" Sie schwebte nun ein paar Schritte vor ihm und musterte ihn besorgt. „Wenn du… reden möchtest…?"

„Nein, danke.", winkte Harry hastig ab und kramte nach einem Taschentuch, um sich kurz darauf geräuschvoll zu schnäuzen. Da fiel sein Blick auf das kaputte Waschbecken und instinktiv trat er näher. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger über die eingravierte Schlange. „War seit meinem letzten Besuch jemand in der Kammer?", fragte er mit einem kurzen, wieder gefassten Blick zu Myrthe. Diese schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder traurig.

„Keiner, der hier war hat sich für das Waschbecken interessiert. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass überhaupt jemand anderes hier ohne dich oder… diesen Jungen… reinkommen könnte." Harry wusste, dass mit ‚diesem Jungen' Tom Riddle gemeint war und warf dem Geist einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Sie tat ihm leid.

„Hast du vor noch einmal da runter zu gehen?", fragte das Mädchen plötzlich neugierig und auch mit ein wenig Angst in der zarten Stimme. „Dann wirst du aber sehr, sehr einsam sein."

_Genau!_, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und schon im nächsten Augenblick fixierte er die kleine eingravierte Schlange.

_~Öffne dich!~_, zischte er in Parsel und beobachtete fasziniert, wie das Keramik im Boden verschwand. Auch Myrthe spähte mehr neugierig als ängstlich in das unendlich schwarz erscheinende Loch, das sich vor ihnen aufgetan hatte. „Möchtest du mich vielleicht begleiten?", fragte Harry ganz direkt und nachdem sie ein wenig zögerte fügte er noch hinzu: „Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Es ist wirklich gruselig dort unten und ich denke, auch der tote Basilisk wird wohl noch dort liegen, wenn noch niemand hier war, um ihn wegzuräumen."

„Aber du willst doch nicht ganz allein dort runter!", empörte sich der sonst so scheue Geist. „Ich komme mit!"

Mit einem Nicken und einem anerkennenden Lächeln sah er noch ein letztes Mal zu Myrthe und sprang. Die Rutschpartie war immer noch nicht angenehmer geworden und er stieß sich bei der rasanten Abfahrt zweimal den Ellenbogen an, so dass er leise fluchte. Unten angelangt sprach er rasch einen Lumos, um sich und seiner Begleiterin den Weg zumindest ein wenig zu beleuchten.

Als sie die stollenartigen Gänge entlangliefen wunderte sich Harry, dass er dies einmal als gruselig empfunden hatte. Der Boden war zwar nicht mit Teppich ausgelegt, doch er war eben und gut begehbar, an den Wänden konnte er rostige Halterungen von einstigen Fackelhalterungen erkennen und hier und da waren Nischen, die bei genauerer Betrachtung kleine Sitzbänke beherbergten. Erst als sie an der Schlangenhaut ankamen musste er schlucken. Durch die eingestürzte Decke war der Weg versperrt und die unter dem Geröll begrabene Schlangenhaut sah aus wie der zerquetschte Körper des Basilisken. Ein grausiger Anblick.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und einem Gemurmelten Zauberspruch löste sich der Haufen aus Steinen langsam auf und schwebte an die Seiten des Ganges. Durch einen weiteren Zauber schwebte auch die Schlangenhaut auf die Steine und sah nun auf bizarre Weise beinahe… dekorativ aus.

Weiter ging es, bis sie zu der runden, eigentlichen Eingangspforte der Kammer gelangten. Auch hier bediente sich Harry wieder seines Parsel und öffnete so die schwere Eisentür. Der Anblick der langgezogenen Kammer weckte alte Erinnerungen. Bilder aus seinem zweiten Jahr hier in Hogwarts tauchen vor seinem inneren Auge auf und ließen ihn erschaudern. Vor allem, als er den Kadaver der Riesenschlange entdeckte, die am hinteren Ende, halb in dem Wasserbecken versunken, vor sich hin rottete.

Als er näher trat sprach er mehrere Verschwinde- und Aufräumzauber, doch nichts rührte sich. Seufzend ließ er den Zauberstab sinken. Da spürte er, wie etwas kaltes seinen Arm berührte und fuhr erschrocken zu Myrthe herum, die er zu seiner Schande beinahe vergessen hatte.

„Sollten wir das arme Tier nicht wegschaffen?", fragte das Mädchen leise. Harry rechnete es ihr hoch an, dass sie sich so um ihren Mörder sorgte, denn nach seinen Erlebnissen wusste sie natürlich, wer sie damals umgebracht hatte.

„Ich bekomme sie mit keinem mir bekannten Zauber hier weg – hast du eine Idee?", sah er sie fragend an. Myrthe nickte heftig.

„Dort hinten ist ein alter Schacht. Er führt in den See…", murmelte sie. „Wenn wir sie… aus dem Wasser bekommen, könnten wir sie dorthin verfrachten und dem Kraken eine Freude machen. Er mochte die Schlange anscheinend gern…"

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Das darf ich nicht sagen.", haspelte sie aufgeregt, so dass er beschwichtigend die Hände heben musste, damit sie sich nicht weiter aufregte und doch noch verschwand. Irgendwie mochte er ihre Gesellschaft.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich frag nicht weiter. Also, wo ist der Schacht?"

Myrthe zeigte in eine Richtung und Harry nickte. Rasch entledigte er sich von Umhang und Hemd, da er beides nicht versauen wollte und machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit. Es war eine Sisyphusarbeit, da er, egal wo er anpackte, entweder abrutschte oder sich an den scharfen Schuppen in die Haut schnitt. Zwar waren die Schnitte mit einem schnellen Spruch sofort wieder verheilt, doch er verlor dennoch ab und an ein wenig Blut, das langsam in das Wasserbecken tropfte und kleine rote Wolken in selbigem aufsteigen ließ.

Urplötzlich – er hatte sich gerade wieder an einer der Schuppen geschnitten – durchfuhr den Jungen ein scharfer, stechender Schmerz. Er raste von seinen Fußsohlen, die durch das Wasser ganz durchnässt waren, durch seine Beine in seinen Körper bis hinauf zu seinem Kopf, nur um dort hinter der Stirn in einer Kaskade aus Farben und mentalen Nadeln zu explodieren.

Dann umfing ihn Schwärze.

*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Die leise gemurmelte Beschwörungsformel hallte von den kalten Wänden wieder, bahnte sich einen Weg in die dunkle Schlucht, die vor der kauernden Gestallt aufklaffte wie das Maul eines riesigen Ungeheuers. Je länger die gedrungene Person den uralten Text mit der unangenehm schnarrenden Stimme rezitierte, desto lauter wurde das protestierende Knirschen der steinernen Statuen, die immer mehr feine Risse zierten. Die Steingebilde zeigten elf Zauberer und Hexen in alten, traditionellen Roben mit erhobenen Händen. Man konnte die Magie, die von ihnen ausging, fast körperlich spüren, als sie immer stärker zu vibrieren begann, als ihre Träger zu Bröckeln anfingen.

Als die ersten Teile sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen lösten und im Echo ihres eigenen Bersten in die Tiefe stürzten, konnte man die ersten Veränderungen erkennen. Die Finsternis schien auf einmal von innen heraus zu leuchten. Der Schirm aus scheinbar blockierender Magie, der von den Felsriesen ausging, schien sich unter dem Einfluss des immer intensiveren Leuchten aufzubäumen – man konnte beinahe das klagende Ächzen vernehmen.

Es endete jäh mit lautem Getöse, als die Statuen letztendlich unter dem Zwang der Beschwörung brachen und in die Tiefe stürzten. Schwer atmend brach die Gestallt auf die Knie, fiel vornüber auf die gerade noch ausgestreckten Hände und konnte nur unter größter Anstrengung die Augen offen halten. Etwas – oder besser gesagt Jemand – stieg aus der Dunkelheit empor, aber was auch immer dieser Jemand war, wurde durch das Flimmern der schier unendlichen Magie um den hochgewachsenen Körper herum verschleiert. Man konnte das tiefe Luftholen vernehmen, bevor sich eine raue, durchdringende Stimme erhob.

„Wer ist verantwortlich für die Zerstörung meines Kerkers?" Kleine Steinchen kriselten von der hohen Decke des Gewölbes und veranlassten die zusammengesunkene Person den zerfledderten Umhang tiefer ins Gesicht zu ziehen und sich noch kleiner zu machen.

„Ich, mein Herr.", kam es fiepend als Antwort, woraufhin der Schwebende den Eindruck vermittelte, sich kurzzeitig um die eigene Achse zu drehen, bis er seinen „Retter" zu fixieren schien. Abschätzigkeit und Herablassung ließen die Aura des Mächtigen kurzzeitig aufwallen, bevor sie sich daran machte, den Fremden zu untersuchen. Nichts.

„Es hat den Anschein, als wäre ich dir wohl zu… Dank verpflichtet." Die Stimme hatte einen höhnischen Unterton bekommen, klang jedoch ein klein wenig menschlicher.

„Oh nein, Herr. Ich habe nur meine Pflicht als euer Diener getan.", säuselte die kauernde Person hastig. „Euch bannen zu wollen war der größte Fehler eurer Feinde."

„Beinahe, ja…", kam es fast knurrend zurück, bevor sich der Hohn wieder in die samtige Stimme zurück schlich. „Ich kenne dich nicht. Wie ist dein Name?"

Kurz zuckte eine nervöse Zunge über trockene, rissige Lippen.

„Peter… Peter Pettigrew ist mein Name, Herr.", haspelte er jedoch, als er das ungeduldige Vibrieren der Macht verspürte.

„Nun sag mir, Peter Pettigrew, was erhoffst du dir von meiner… Befreiung? Was ist dein Begehr?"

„Mein einziger Wunsch ist es, euch zu dienen und die Welt vor euch erzittern zu sehen." Er klang so nahe am Wahnsinn, als er diese Worte aussprach, dass es ein Wunder war, dass ihm kein Schaum von den Mundwinkeln tropfte. Ein hartes, humorloses Lachen schwappte ihm entgegen, begleitet von einem Wallen der Magie, als sein neuer Herr mit den Füßen auf dem Boden auftraf.

„Wir werden sehen.", ungeklärt, was genau er mit diesen Worten meinte schritt er auf Peter zu. Direkt vor ihm blieb er stehen, doch Wurmschwanz wagte es nicht den Blick vom Boden zu heben, bis ihn eine filigrane und dennoch kräftige Hand unterm Kinn packte und seinen Kopf in den Nacken zwang. Giftgrüne Augen bohrten sich in seine, ein liebloses, beinahe grausames Lächeln lag auf den aristokratischen Zügen, als er erneut trügerisch sanft die Stimme erhob, während sich sein Haupt langsam lenkte.

„Und nun zeige mir, was in der Dauer meiner Abwesenheit so alles geschehen ist."


	3. Kapitel 2

Es ist schade, wie wenige sich zu einem klitzekleinen Review herablassen.

Großen Dank wieder an meine liebe Beta _ShizoFairytale_!

Ru

**2. Teatime**

Als er die Augen aufschlug umfing ihn milchig weißes Licht.

Wo war er hier?

Verwirrt blinzelnd wandte er den Kopf nach allen Seiten, doch bis auf den strahlend weißen Boden, auf dem er lag, konnte er nicht sagen, wo der Raum endete. Ein Schauder fuhr über seinen Rücken. Was war das für ein Ort?

„…rry…arry…Harry… Harry!", vernahm er auf einmal ein Wispern, das immer lauter wurde. Harry, richtig. Das war sein Name. Doch wer rief ihn da? Jeder Versuch zu sprechen scheiterte. Es war, als habe er das Sprechen verlernt, kein Ton verließ seinen auf und zu schnappenden Mund.

„Denken, Harry. Nicht sprechen, denken.", wisperte die Stimme, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Als würde sie mit einem kleinen unerfahrenen Jungen sprechen. Ein raues Lachen ertönte.

„Für mich bist du das, ein kleiner, unerfahrener Junge." Hatte die Stimme etwa seine Gedanken gelesen? „Ganz recht. So wie du in diesem Moment die meinen hörst, so kann ich jeden Laut vernehmen, der in deinem zugegeben geschäftigen kleinen Kopf vorgeht."

Nun verstand er. Wo immer er auch war, es war kein Ort, den er zuvor jemals betreten hatte. Angestrengt versuchte er sich auf die Frage zu konzentrieren, wo er sich hier genau befand. Ein erneutes Glucksen folgte.

„Hör auf um jeden Gedanken zu kämpfen, kleiner Harry. Lass deine Gedanken fließen…" Harry versuchte zu gehorchen und hörte auf, krampfhaft an etwas zu denken. Er ließ die ganzen Fragen in seinem Kopf herumschwirren, wovon ihm allerdings selbst ganz schwindelig wurde.

„So viele Fragen… so viele und doch so wenig Zeit.", seufzte die Stimme bedauernd. „Nun gut, greife nach einer, ich versuche sie so gut es geht zu beantworten."

Wo war er hier verdammt noch mal?

„In meinem Gefängnis, geschaffen aus der Magie der zwölf, gebannt im Eis und abgeschnitten von Zeit und dem was ich am meisten begehre."

Ein Gefängnis? Was in Merlins Namen war diese Stimme? Zu wem gehörte sie?

„Langsam, langsam. Wer ich bin, ist mir leider nicht möglich preiszugeben. Der Bann meiner Fesseln verhindern es. Doch wisse, ich bin ein Freund."

Was wollte dieser Freund dann von ihm? Und warum war er in seinem Gefängnis? Kam er hier je wieder lebend heraus?

„Ich rief dich, junger Harry. Mein Wunsch nach Freiheit ist unermesslich und endlich habe ich jemanden gefunden, der den Bann brechen könnte. Ich möchte, dass du meinen Segen annimmst. Du sollst mein Mal tragen und durch die von mir gegebene Kraft meine Fesseln sprengen."

Mal? Sofort schoss ihm Voldemorts dunkles Mal durch den Kopf und er ging automatisch in die Defensive. War er gerade im Begriff seinem Widersacher zu helfen?

„Ich bin abgeschirmt von den Geschehnissen außerhalb dieser Zelle. Der, der das Gesicht der Naga trägt ist mir unbekannt. Doch ich versichere dir, dass ich nicht dieser Voldemort bin und auch dir nichts Böses will."

Ach. Und das sollte er so einfach glauben?

„Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, mir zu glauben, ebenso wenig kann ich dir meinen Segen oder mein Mal aufbürden. Es ist deine freie Entscheidung, ob du mir hilfst oder mich weitere Jahrhunderte hier verrotten lässt." Gegen Ende war die Stimme immer verbitterter geworden und erregte so Harrys Mitleid. Wer auch immer dies war, er hatte anscheinend lange gelitten und wenn er sogar Voldemort nicht kannte, war er wirklich lange eingesperrt. Doch wie sollte er ihm helfen können? Und warum befreite er sich nicht selbst? Wenn er Harry so viel Macht ‚abgeben' konnte, so dass dieser ihn befreien konnte, warum sprengte er nicht von innen sein Gefängnis?

„Weil ich ganz Hogwarts mit mir ins Verderben reißen würde.", kam es wispernd und Harry meinte die Trauer in der Stimme beinahe greifen zu können. „Die, die mich hierher bannten wussten, dass ich niemals diese Schule zerstören könnte – auch wenn ich einige Male kurz davor war, wie ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss."

Verdammt, das war nicht gut. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn ohne sein Zutun. Erleichterung, weil dieses Wesen anscheinend menschliche Züge besaß und große Verbundenheit zu anderen Leben – so war auch die Gefahr geringer, dass er einen riesigen Fehler beging und etwas ohne Gewissen mordendes freiließ.

„Das heißt, du würdest mir helfen?" Hoffnung, noch so ein menschlicher Zug.

Ja, er würde ihm helfen. Doch er wusste noch immer nicht wie.

„Meine Kinder werden bemerken, dass du jemand mit meinem Segen bist und werden dich aufnehmen, dich lehren. Wenn du mein Zeichen annimmst, wirst auch du zu meinen Kindern gehören – sie werden dies wissen und dir mit Freuden helfen. Deine Geschwister nannten sich zu meiner Zeit Ekatherine, Eresthor und Yzara. Sie waren die ersten, die ich aufnahm."

Verwirrt bemerkte er, wie die Stimme immer leiser und dünner wurde, so als würde sie sich Stück für Stück entfernen. Was war das?

„Meine Kraft schwindet, lange kann ich die Fesseln meines Kerkers nicht mehr strecken. Ich bitte dich, kleiner Harry. Nimm mein Zeichen an und leiste den Schwur."

Einverstanden. Was musste er tun?

„Sprich mir nach: Blut der Ahnen, Feuer der Nacht, Kinder der achten Sonne. Hiermit schwöre ich, meinem Schöpfer die Treue und nehme das Geschenk des Zeichens und der Macht in mir auf. "

_Blut der Ahnen, Feuer der Nacht, Kinder der achten Sonne. Hiermit schwöre ich, meinem Schöpfer die Treue und nehme das Geschenk des Zeichens und der Macht in mir auf._

*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Leise seufzend schwenkte er das Weinglas, das zerbrechlich in seinen langen Fingern hing. Gedanken kreisten um das Gesehene. Die Gedanken dieses kleinen, rattenähnlichen Mannes waren kaum verständlich, mehr die eines Tieres als die eines echten Menschen – und doch waren sie aufs Äußerste nützlich. Diese… Kreatur hatte so vieles aufschnappen können, nur aufgrund der Arroganz seiner Mitmenschen, die ihn keines Blickes würdigten oder ihn fälschlicherweise als ungefährlich einstuften. Sicher, Peter Pettigrew war ein solch großer Feigling, dass er es kaum wagen würde, jemandem ernsthaft körperlich zu schaden, aus purer Angst vor den Konsequenzen und dennoch sollte man diesen Mann kaum unterschätzen.

Zu viel Wissen konnte gefährlicher sein als manch einer sich ausmalen konnte.

Diese ignoranten Zauberer, wie ihnen die Macht, die sie glaubten zu besitzen, zu Kopfe stieg! Seine Gefährtin hätte sich für sie geschämt. Beunruhigend war jedoch der anscheinend bevorstehende Krieg zwischen den Zauberern unterschiedlicher Gesinnung. Er würde eingreifen müssen, damit seine eigenen Pläne nicht zerstört wurden. Zudem konnte er ein wenig… Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Er war nicht so vermessen um zu glauben, seine Ziele allein erreichen zu können.

Oh nein, dies hatte er schon einmal versucht und es war zu keinem guten Ende gekommen – wie man unschwer erkennen konnte in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er Jahrhunderte lang in dieser Schlucht festgesteckt hatte.

Ein erneutes Seufzen entwich ihm, bevor er kurz an der roten Flüssigkeit nippte. Wie lange war es her, dass er etwas zu sich nehmen konnte, das nicht aus Staub und Steinen bestand – zu lange. Der Wein brannte sich einen Weg durch seine Speiseröhre und ließ seinen Magen wohlig warm werden.

„Meister?", zerfraß eine quiekende Stimme die angenehme Stille des Augenblicks und veranlasste den Schwarzhaarigen den Kopf zu heben. Fragend hob sich eine der schmalen Augenbrauen.

„Was gibt es, Peter?" Er hatte es sich angewöhnt diesen Mann beim Vornamen zu nennen. Zwar tat er das eigentlich nicht bei seiner Dienerschaft, doch er brauchte die Ratte und dieser schien es zu gefallen.

„Euer Bad steht bereit." Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung deutete Wurmschwanz auf die schlichte Holztür, hinter der sich das Bad befand. Dieses heruntergekommene, einfache Haus war zwar nicht unbedingt das, was er gewohnt war, doch er hatte schon schlimmer leben müssen. Und so lange er seine Kräfte noch regenerieren musste blieb ihm anscheinend keine andere Möglichkeit als hier zu verweilen.

Als er sich erhob und das Glas auf den kleinen Tisch abstellte bemerkte er, dass Pettigrew nervös von einem Bein aufs andere trat und sich verlegen am Arm kratzte.

„Hast du noch ein Anliegen?", kam die Frage schärfer als erwartet und Peter zuckte in sich zusammen.

„Nein, Herr… Es ist nur… Er ruft wieder…", kurz hielt der Mann in seinem Stottern inne, als suche er nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich danke euch… für die Milderung des Bannes… Ohne euch wäre der Schmerz unerträglich…"

„Ich weiß.", kalt sah der Schwarzhaarige auf den kleinen Mann hinab. „War das alles?"

„Ja… Herr." Er wusste, dass Pettigrew nicht alles gesagt hatte, was ihn auf dem Herzen lag, doch er hatte beim besten Willen keine Geduld auf das Gejammer eines Dieners einzugehen. Nach Jahrhunderten der Einsamkeit war ihm schon diese eine Präsenz nach einer gewissen Zeit lästig und zuwider.

Als er sich wenig später in das warme Wasser sinken ließ und mit einem genüsslichen Lächeln den Kopf auf den Beckenrand legte, schloss er die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken wieder um wichtigeres kreisen.

Seine Pläne.

Um den Ort zu erobern, an dem der Ursprung seiner Macht lag, brauchte er definitiv fähige und organisiert Mitstreiter. Und zudem musste dieser Tom Riddle zum Schweigen gebracht werden, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, dass sein Vorhaben scheiterte.

Langsam formte sich ein Gedanke hinter der blassen Stirn und verschaffte dem spitzen Gesicht ein fast hämisches Lächeln.

Warum sich die Arbeit machen, wenn man sich in ein gemachtes Nest setzen konnte?

*–*–*–*–*–*–*

„Harry! Oh mein Gott… Was soll ich nur tun?! HARRY! Wach auf! Bitte, ich… Hilfe. HILFE!"

Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte Harry auf. Schon wieder rief ihn jemand – doch diesmal war es keine ruhige, warme Stimme. Diese glich eher dem Geräusch von langen Fingernägeln, die langsam eine Tafel hinuntergezogen wurden. Als er sich verwirrt blinzelnd aufzusetzen versuchte verstummten die panischen Schreie und wurden von hektischem Murmeln ersetzt.

„Meine Güte, Harry, geht es dir gut? Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Hast du dich verletzt? Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein! Kannst du aufstehen? Soll ich Hilfe holen? OhmeinGottdublutestja!"

„Scht.", zischte der Junge energisch dazwischen und kniff die Augen zusammen, um die höllischen Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Sie ließen ihn kaum Raum zum Denken und so wartete er einfach ab. Probeweise massierte er sich mit den Zeigefingern die Schläfen und zum Glück half dies ein wenig. Als er sich klar genug fühlte, sah er auf und fokussierte nach einigen Sekunden Myrthes durchscheinendes Gesicht.

„Danke.", versuchte er sich an einem schiefen Lächeln. „Mir geht's wieder gut." Kurz runzelte er die Stirn. Hatte er das gerade wirklich erlebt? Was war eigentlich geschehen? Ohne viel Federlesen wandte er sich mit der letzten Frage an den Geist.

„Du bist einfach so zusammengeklappt. Einfach so! Ich hab mich fürchterlich erschrocken. Und plötzlich hat der Boden um dich herum so komisch geleuchtet und dann hast du irgendwas von Blut und Kindern gesagt und dass du irgendwelche Macht haben willst – Harry, das hast du doch nicht ernst gemeint, oder?", fragte das Mädchen ängstlich und schwebte dabei unentwegt auf und ab.

„Nein, Myrthe, natürlich nicht.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen – wohingegen er selbst im Innern alles andere als ruhig war. Es war also wirklich geschehen? Aber mit wem hatte er denn nun gesprochen? Wer war hier in Hogwarts eingesperrt?

„Harry?"

„Hm?", verwirrt blinzelnd sah der Schwarzhaarige auf. Anscheinend hatte Myrthe ihn gerade etwas gefragt, was er, vertieft in den eigenen Gedanken, nicht gehört hatte. Entschuldigend lächelnd sah er sie an. „Tut mir leid, ich hab dir nicht zugehört. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe gefragt, ob du nicht lieber wieder hoch willst? Es ist bald Sperrstunde und du hast das Abendessen verpasst." Ohne auf den ärgerlichen Ton des Geistermädchens zu achten sah er sie erschrocken an.

„Was? So spät schon? Aber warum war ich denn so lange ohnmächtig? Und warum bist du nicht früher los gegangen um Hilfe zu holen?"

Es sollte gar nicht so vorwurfsvoll klingen, wie es anscheinend tat, denn plötzlich standen der Armen Tränen in den Augen. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry… Ich wollte ja! Aber irgendwas hat mich daran gehindert diese Mauern zu verlassen… und…" Sie schluchzte leise. „Tut mir leid!"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Myrthe. Ich bin dir doch nicht böse.", beruhigte er sie sanft. „Hey, sieh mich bitte an." Ein leises Schniefen. „Myrthe, sieh mich bitte an." Sie hob den Kopf. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, ja? Du hast alles versucht, was in deiner Macht stand. Also hör auf zu weinen und lass uns hoch gehen."

Nach einem weiteren Schniefen nickte das Mädchen langsam und schwebte ihm hinterher, als er sich auf dem Weg zum Ausgang der Kammer machte. Harry nahm sich vor, morgen gleich wieder hier herunter zu kommen. So ganz sicher, dass das alles passiert war, war er sich nämlich noch immer nicht.

Im Klo der maulenden Myrthe angelangt wollte er sich mit einem Heben der Hand verabschieden, als der Geist ein weiteres Mal heranschwebte und irritiert sein Handgelenk betrachtete.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie neugierig. Auf der Innenseite seines Handgelenks war ein kleiner, hellgrauer Kreis zu sehen. Harry war sich sicher, dass der heute Mittag noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Vielleicht nur ein bisschen Dreck aus der Kammer, bestimmt nichts Schlimmes.", entgegnete er beschwichtigend und verabschiedete sich. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum versuchte er, den Kreis mithilfe von Spucke den Kreis wegzureiben, doch nichts passierte. Er war schon drauf und dran seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, als er jäh mitten im Gang stehen blieb.

_Du sollst mein Mal tragen…_

Das Zeichen, von dem die unsichtbare Stimme gesprochen hatte. Ob es vielleicht dieser Kreis war? Unsinn, bestimmt war er nur irgendwo hängen geblieben. Mit einem guten Reinigungszauber bekam er es bestimmt schnell wieder weg. Doch bevor er den Spruch über die Lippen gebracht hatte vernahm er in einiger Entfernung Schritte und aufgebrachte Stimmen. So schnell er konnte huschte er in eine der Nischen und kauerte sich hinter die dort stehende Rüstung, in der Erwartung sonst gleich einem – oder noch schlimmer zwei Lehrern in die Arme zu laufen.

Doch um die Ecke des Gangs bogen keine Lehrer, sondern zwei Schüler, wie er an den – ihm sehr wohl bekannten – Stimmen erkannte. Hufflepuffs. Genauer gesagt Ernie Macmillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley, wenn er sich nicht gewaltig irrte.

„… kein Wunder, dass er so gelaunt ist. Ich meine – sieh ihn dir an! Er hat seinen Patenonkel verloren, wie würdest du dich in seiner Position fühlen?" Das war Ernie. Er klang genauso theatralisch wie immer, doch seine Worte ließen Harry wieder zurück an seinen Verlust denken.

„Du magst ja Recht haben, trotzdem würde ich die DA gerne weiter machen. Ich meine – du hast doch sicher auch gemerkt, wie viel Spaß alle hatten, oder? Sogar mit Umbridge im Nacken hatten wir tatsächlich Spaß! Es kann doch sein, dass ihm das wenigstens ein bisschen wieder auf die Beine hilft, oder?" Justins Stimme hatte etwas von einem trotzigen Kind und dennoch wirkten sein Argumente schlüssig. Vielleicht brauchte er tatsächlich ein wenig Ablenkung?

„Wir können ihn doch jetzt nicht mit so Fragen belästigen! Was für Freunde wären wir denn, wenn wir so rücksichtslos immer mehr von ihm fordern würden, ohne ihm Zeit zur Trauer zu lassen? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du ihn oft im Raum der Wünsche hast verschwinden sehen. Er braucht wirklich gerade seine Ruhe, die sollten wir ihm nicht nehmen."

„Wo du Recht hast…"

„Mr. Macmillan, Mr. Finch-Fletchley. Was treibt Sie beide denn noch so spät durch die Gänge? Es herrscht bald Ausgangssperre!", durchschnitt da die hohe Stimme Flitwicks das Gespräch.

„Verzeihen Sie uns, Professor. Wir haben anscheinend die Zeit vergessen.", entschuldigte sich Justin hastig.

„Na dann aber schnell! Husch, auf in Ihre Betten."

„Ja, Professor."

Die Schritte verklangen langsam. Als er sich sicher war, dass alle drei den Gang verlassen hatten kroch Harry aus seinem Versteck hervor und klopfte sich den Staub und die Spinnenweben von der Hose. Tief in Gedanken versunken setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Wer hatte Recht – Justin oder Ernie? Brauchte er etwas Ablenkung? Oder wollte er alleine sein? Nach vielem Hin und Her kam er zu einem Schluss – beides. Aber er wollte nicht zurück zur DA – auch wenn er deswegen sicher noch einmal mit Ron und Hermine sprechen würde. Als er das Portrait zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen durchschritt beschloss er gleich morgen nach dem Unterricht zurück zur Kammer zu gehen und nach der Stimme zu suchen.

Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass dieser Traum der Realität entsprach – er brauchte Sicherheit. Und die würde er bekommen. Morgen.

Jetzt musste er sich zuerst einmal mit Hermines besorgten Fragen und einem aufgebrachten Ron herumschlagen, mal die heulende Ginny außen vor gelassen, da diese tränenüberströmt auf dem Sofa saß und allem Anschein nach der Auslöser für die heftigen Reaktionen seiner Freunde war.

Nachdem er sich notwendigerweise bei allen dreien entschuldigt hatte verabschiedete er sich und verschwand im Schlafsaal. Er war plötzlich so unglaublich müde…

*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Die große Standuhr schlug gerade zur vierten Stunde am Nachmittag, als es leise an der Tür zur Bibliothek klopfte. Die junge Dame, die gekleidet in ein mitternachtsblaues Kleid, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt vertieft in einem der dicken, uralten Wälzer gelesen hatte, sah auf.

„Herein?", bat sie mit zarter und doch unnachgiebiger Stimme. Ihre grauen Augen erfassten den älteren Herrn, der durch die Pforte trat und sich kurz verbeugte.

„Ma'am, der Tee ist fertig. Darf ich Sie bitten, mich zum blauen Salon zu begleiten oder soll ich den Tee hier servieren?"

Mit einem Seufzen klappte die junge Frau das Buch zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht nötig, William.", antwortete sie und erhob sich vorsichtig. Sie griff nach ihrem edlen Gehstock aus Mahagoni und lief damit auf den Butler zu. Bei ihm angelangt nahm sie – wenn auch widerwillig – den ihr angebotenen Arm an und ließ sich aus dem Bücherpalast durch die prunkvollen Gänge des Anwesens geleiten.

Es erschien ihr wie jedes Mal wie eine halbe Weltreise und nur ihr eiserner Willen hielt sie davon ab nachzufragen, ob sie sich kurz setzen könne. Stattdessen betrachtete sie die vielen großen Gemälde, welche die hohen Wände zierten, ebenso wie die riesigen Wandteppiche. Auch besah sie sich die weite Landschaft, die sich ihr offenbarte, wenn sie aus den hohen Fenstern sah. Hin und wieder meinte sie sogar in der Ferne die Dächer der Stadt Asenovgrad zu erkennen.

„Darf ich bitten, Ma'am." William verbeugte sich und hielt ihr die Tür zum blauen Salon auf. Wie der Name schon sagte, war hier Blau die dominierende Farbe, doch auch wenn der Raum ein wenig kalt wirkte, so war er doch durch das prasselnde Kaminfeuer ganz und gar nicht.

Während die junge Frau zu einem der Sofas schritt, wandte sich der Butler zu dem bereitstehenden Teeservice und goss den Tee auf, den er seiner Herrin kurz darauf brachte.

„Einmal Earl Grey Blue Flower – ein natürlich aromatisierter Schwarzer Tee mit elegantem Jasmin und edlem Bergamott."

„Vielen Dank.", nickte sie und nahm die Tasse vorsichtig entgegen. Ihren Gehstock hatte sie an die Armstütze des Sofas gelehnt, so dass William einen großen Schritt tun musste, um nicht zu stolpern. Doch dies schien dem alten Herrn entweder in der täglichen Routine nicht mehr aufzufallen oder er war ein Meister darin, dies geflissen zu ignorieren.

„Sag, William…", begann die junge Lady nach einer Weile zögerlich.

„Ja, Ma'am?" Der Butler trat neben sie und sah sie freundlich an.

„Wo ist Joshua?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck glich einer undurchsichtigen Maske, doch er, der er schon seit Jahrzehnten in den Diensten des Hauses stand, hatte keine Mühe die seltsame Nachdenklichkeit aus den starren Zügen zu lesen.

„Der junge Herr lässt sich entschuldigen, Ma'am.", antwortete William gehorsam. „Er hat sich mit Herrn Silas in seinem Arbeitsraum zurückgezogen und angeordnet, heute nicht mehr gestört zu werden."

Die junge Dame seufzte resigniert und nippte an ihrem Tee. Kurze Zeit schwieg sie, bis sie dem Butler eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln schenkte.

„Der Tee ist wie immer hervorragend, William.", lobte sie und stellte die leere Tasse samt Unterteller auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihr.

„Vielen Dank, Ma'am.", entgegnete er mit einer leichten Verbeugung und schenkte ihr eine weitere Tasse ein. „Möchten Sie noch ein Stück Gebäck?"

„Gern."

Daraufhin herrschte eine angenehme Stille, nur unterbrochen von kurzen, belanglosen Wortwechseln zwischen Herrin und Butler. Eine ganz normale, angenehme Teestunde verging und als sich die junge Frau gegen kurz nach fünf erheben wollte, hatte sie zwei weitere Tassen Tee geleert.

„Was steht als nächstes auf dem Plan?", wollte sie als zunächst wissen, als sie nach ihrem Gehstock griff.

„Ihre wöchentliche medizinische Untersuchung bei Dr. Beauchamp, Ma'am."

Urplötzlich taumelte die junge Frau, stolperte und wäre wohl gefallen, hätte er sie nicht aufgefangen. Doch es schien keiner ihrer typischen Schwächeanfälle zu sein, denn ihre Augen verdrehten sich und sie fing an wie von Wellen erfasst zu beben. Das kleine Zeichen auf ihrem Handgelenk leuchtete kurz auf – dann lag sie wieder still da. Der ganze Vorgang hatte höchstens zwei Minuten gedauert.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete waren diese nicht mehr von einem kalten, stumpfen grau, sondern leuchtend blau. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf den zarten Zügen aus.

„William, er ist da!"

„Mylady!", rief der Butler erstaunt aus. „Bitte, strengt euch nicht zu sehr an, dieser Körper ist noch nicht vollkommen wieder hergestellt."

„Du weißt, dass das nie der Fall sein wird. Bitte, bring mich zu meinem Bruder und zu meiner Schwester. Auch sie müssen es gespürt haben." Ein Flehen lag in den nun kindlich wirkenden Zügen, die das ganze Wesen so zerbrechlich und schutzbedürftig aussehen ließen, dass der Butler einfach nicht anders konnte.

Galant erhob er sich und trug das Mädchen auf seinen Armen hinaus aus dem blauen Salon. Sie war solch ein Fliegengewicht, dass er sich vornahm, besser darauf aufzupassen, dass seine Herrin mehr aß.

Rasch trug er sie zu einem Raum, an dessen einer Wand die Tür eingelassen war, während die anderen drei Wände komplett von drei riesigen Gemälden ausgefüllt wurden. Auf einem der Bilder war ein Portrait ihrer selbst zu sehen, die Augen geschlossen und die Hände in stummem Gebet gefaltet. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich das Portrait eines hübschen jungen Mannes mit goldblondem Haar, das ihm bis auf die Schulter reichte. Seine nun fragenden Augen hatten die gleiche Farbe wie die der jungen Lady. Auf dem Gemälde gegenüber der Tür war ein in rot gehaltenes Kaminzimmer zu sehen, doch auf dem großen Ohrenbackensessel saß niemand. Stattdessen konnte man gerade so dahinter den Zipfel eines schwarzen Kleides ausmachen, was die junge Lady bedauernd seufzen ließ.

Sie wandte sich zu dem jungen Mann zu ihrer Rechten und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Bruder, hast du es auch gespürt?", stellte sie ihre aufgeregte Frage.

„Ja. Also ist es wahr?", entgegnete der Blonde mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Hoffnung.

„Es muss wahr sein. Glaube mir, es ist so weit. Er wurde uns geschickt – unser Warten hat endlich ein Ende."

„Endlich.", wiederholte ihr Gegenüber mit einem zarten Lächeln. Da wandte sich die junge Frau wieder zu ihrem Begleiter.

„William, geh zu Phineas! Er soll an all unsere Kinder einen Brief verfassen. Alle sollen sie sich bereit machen, die Aufgaben erledigen, die zu erledigen sind. Schickt sie sofort los! Bald ist es so weit –

Wir ziehen in den Krieg!"


	4. Kapitel 3

Lieben dank an **kate snape** für das liebe Review!

Reviews sind was tolles, wäre echt lieb, wenn ihr mir kurz eure Meinung schreiben könnt. Würde mir wirklich helfen!

Danke an meine liebe Beta _ShizoFairytale_!

Ru

**3. Vorbereitung**

Was ihn weckte, war ein die dunkle Vorahnung, etwas Wichtiges erledigen zu haben. Träge blinzelte er gegen die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne an, die durch seine nicht ganz geschlossenen Vorhänge blitzten. Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker verriet ihm, dass es kurz nach sechs war, also noch eine ganze Stunde bis das Frühstück begann. Und selbst zu dieser Uhrzeit war er selten wach, eher noch kam er kurz vor acht, nur um sein Essen herunterzuschlingen und weiter zum Unterricht zu hetzen.

Was also hatte ihn zu so früher Stunde geweckt?

Bei näherer Betrachtung fiel ihm auf, dass er kaum müde war. Was ihn im Bett hielt war lediglich eine gewisse Trägheit und reine Routine. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Arm, der neben seinem Kopf platziert war. Die Ereignisse des gestrigen Nachmittags überfluteten ihn und schlagartig saß er im Bett.

Der kleine graue Kreis!

Selbst nach mehreren Reinigungszaubern und Einsetzen von Schwamm und Seife war er nicht verschwunden. Im Gegenteil, nun war er nicht mehr hellgrau, sondern tiefschwarz. Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry das Zeichen und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurde die Vermutung_,_ dass dies etwas mit der seltsamen Stimme zu tun hatte, größer. Er musste unbedingt zu der Kammer!

Ohne weiter nachzudenken schlug er die Decke zurück und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Nach einer schnellen Katzenwäsche zog er sich hastig die Klamotten des Vortags an und eilte die Treppe hinunter. Seine plötzliche Aufregung konnte er sich selbst kaum erklären, doch in Gedanken war er schon in der Kammer, so dass er nicht mehr wirklich dazu kam, diese seltsamen Gefühle zu analysieren.

So schnell er konnte verschwand er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und rannte beinahe die Gänge und Treppen hinunter in den zweiten Stock, zum Klo der Maulenden Myrthe. Dort angelangt wurde er zum ersten Mal langsamer und gestattete es sich erst einmal wieder richtig zu Atem zu kommen.

„Myrthe?", rief er fragend, doch es kam keine Antwort. Also musste er wohl alleine hinunter. So kurz davor befiel ihn dann doch ein mulmiges Gefühl, doch er schüttelte es ab und trat an das defekte Waschbecken.

~_Öffne dich!_~, zischte er erneut in Parsel und sah zu, wie der Eingang freigegeben wurde. Kurz holte er noch einmal tief Luft und ließ sich dann die Röhre hinunter gleiten. Fluchend fiel er kurz darauf in den Berg Tierknochen am unteren Ende – er sollte sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen, sollte er vorhaben öfter hier herunter zu kommen und aufgrund der brutalen Rutschpartie nicht irgendwann im Krankenflügel zu landen. Denn das konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Missmutig klopfte er sich den Staub von den Klamotten und lief weiter.

In der Kammer angekommen sah er sich prüfend um. Erkennen konnte er niemanden, so ging er nach kurzem Überlegen zum Körper des toten Basilisken. Dass er dabei wieder ein wenig ins Wasser waten musste bemerkte er nur am Rande – vielmehr war sein Blick fasziniert auf die grüngrau schimmernde Schuppenhaut gerichtet. Am Vortag hatte kein einziger Zauber auch nur die kleinste Wirkung gezeigt, er hatte den schweren Schlangenleib nicht ein winziges Stück zur Seite bewegen können. War das Tier vielleicht gegen jeglichen Angriff geschützt?

*_Nur gegen magische._*, ertönte da ihm eine nun wohl bekannte Stimme im Kopf.

*_Also war das gestern kein Traum._*, stellte Harry ohne erkennbare Wertung fest. Tatsächlich wusste er nicht genau, was er davon nun halten sollte. Sollte er Angst haben? Schließlich wusste er noch immer nicht mit wem oder was er es zu tun hatte. Sollte er sich freuen? Die Stimme hatte ihm doch im indirekten Sinne Macht und Stärke versprochen. Oder sollte er misstrauisch – vorsichtig sein, um jeglichen Fallen und Hinterhalten aus dem Weg zu gehen?

*_Nun, das ist ganz dir überlassen._*, irrte er sich oder war das Amüsement? *_Doch ich würde dich bitten mich nicht mehr als ‚Die Stimme' zu bezeichnen. Du hast mein Zeichen empfangen und ich habe dich als mein Kind anerkannt. Wenn es dir nicht zu viel wäre würde ich die Bezeichnung als dein Vater oder zumindest als dein Neu-Schöpfer vorziehen._*

*_Neu-Schöpfer?_*

*_Nun ja, du bist nun kein reiner Mensch mehr – hatte ich das vergessen zu erwähnen?_*

*_WAS?!_* Panik breitete sich in Harrys Brust aus und hastig tastete er seinen Körper nach Veränderungen ab – doch nichts. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich anders. Sein Körper war noch der gleiche wie gestern morgen und auch sonst konnte er keine Veränderung spüren – wenn man mal von dem schwarzen Kreis an seinem Handgelenk absah.

*_Noch ist die Verwandlung nicht zur Vollendung gekommen. Um die wahre Kraft in deinem Innern annehmen und auch kontrollieren zu können wirst du in der nächsten Zeit jede freie Minute hier verbringen und lernen._*

*_Lernen?_*, fragte Harry verwirrt.

*_Du musst deinen Geist und deinen Körper trainieren, um die Bürde meines Segens auf dich nehmen zu können. Erst dann wirst du dich endgültig verwandeln._*

Nachdenklich senkte er den Blick. Wollte er das wirklich? Würde er damit nicht einen Teil von sich selbst aufgeben? Wahrscheinlich, doch er wusste, er würde alles tun, nur um seine Freunde und all die anderen Menschen vor Voldemort zu beschützen. Er erkannte, dass er sich schon längst entschieden hatte und schwor sich ab nun nicht mehr zu zweifeln.

*_Wahrlich, du bist es würdig mein Sohn genannt zu werden._*, erklang die Stimme seines… Vaters?

*_Wenn ich mich verwandle, wird mein Äußeres sich dann stark verändern?_*

*_Du wirst immer noch du selbst bleiben. Vertrau mir._* Wenn das so einfach wäre…

*_Was muss ich tun, Vater?_*

Harry spürte, wie sich der andere freute und ab diesem Augenblick hatte er seinen Neu-Schöpfer schon fest in sein Herz geschlossen. Ja, er würde ihm helfen, komme was wolle. Und so begann seine erste Trainingsstunde. Sie sollte sich so lange ziehen, dass er auf dem Weg zum Unterricht sprinten musste und kaum Zeit zum Essen hatte.

*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Der große Ballsaal des Hauses war erfüllt von verhaltenem Getuschel. Jeder hatte einen Brief erhalten, in dem sie alle zu den ihnen bestimmten Aufgaben aufgerufen wurden, zusätzlich zu der Bitte, so bald als möglich in den Hallen der Ernannten zu erscheinen. Gespannt warteten alle auf das Eintreffen ihrer Oberhäupter.

Diese befanden sich Seite an Seite auf dem Weg zu eben jenem Raum, angespannt und mit ernsten Gesichtern.

„Sag, Selena, hat sie dir verraten worum es geht?", durchbrach der sonst stets fröhliche und ausgelassene Blonde und sah auf seine Partnerin herab.

„Kein Wort.", entgegnete diese bar jeden Gefühls und man sah, wie sehr sie das Laufen anstrengte. Ihr Stab krachte mit Schritt zu Schritt schwerer auf den marmorierten Boden. „Sie ist aufgeregt und so konfus, dass ich auch ihre Gedanken nur verzerrt wahrnehmen kann."

Der Jüngere legte die Stirn in Falten und schien beinahe nachhaken zu wollen, unterließ es jedoch im letzten Moment. Er wollte sie nicht unnötig reizen und so einen vermeidbaren Schwächeanfall riskieren.

„Joshua?", erklang da auf einmal die ganz und gar nicht starke Stimme der Älteren und ließ ihn besorgt nach ihrem Arm greifen.

„Ja? Was ist? Ist dir schlecht? Willst du dich kurz ausruhen? Soll ich William holen?", haspelte er hektisch.

„Nein, nein.", sie legte ihre Hand über seine und sah ihn beinahe schon liebevoll an, doch dieser Ausdruck verschwand so schnell wie ein Windhauch. „Ich bitte dich nur auf meinen Körper zu achten. Bitte, lass mich nicht vor all denen in Ohnmacht fallen."

„Aber natürlich.", lächelte er warmherzig und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Wir sind gleich da."

Selena nickte und senkte den Kopf, griff nach dem ihr dargebotenen Arm. Kurz darauf blitzten Joshua mitternachtsblaue Augen von unten her an und ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht des Mädchens.

„Ich grüße dich, Joshua."

„Euch auch einen schönen Tag, Mylady.", entgegnete er galant. „Wollen wir?"

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen!"

Sie traten vor die sich öffnende Tür und traten in den großen Ballsaal. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihnen um und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Erhobenen Hauptes schritten sie durch die Gasse, die sich ihnen zu Ehren bildete und betraten kurz darauf das kleine Podest. Für sie war ein thronartiger Stuhl aufgestellt worden, auf dem sie elegant Platz nahm, während Joshua sich hinter sie stellte und eine Hand auf der Lehne ablegte.

„Seid gegrüßt, meine Kinder, Kindeskinder und alle, die ihr hier erschienen seid.", begann sie hoheitsvoll zu sprechen, als alle verstummt waren. „Es erfüllt mein Herz mit Freude und Hoffnung, euch den Grund dieser Versammlung mitteilen zu dürfen. Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, wurde vor einigen Tagen das Gleichgewicht dieser Welt verändert. Das Schicksal unserer Art hat sich zum Guten gewendet. Hoffnung ist uns geschenkt, denn wir haben den einen gesandt bekommen, der uns aus der Finsternis ins Licht führt! Meine Kinder, in diesem Augenblick befindet sich auf dieser Welt der vierte unserer Linie. Freut euch, denn mein Bruder wurde ernannt!"

Tumult brandete auf. Freudige, ungläubige und jubelnde Stimmen wurden laut und ließen den großen Saal erbeben. Doch da hob das Mädchen die Hände und Ruhe kehrte wieder in die Reihen der Männer und Frauen ein.

„Es ist eine Zeit der Freude, doch wir werden uns rüsten müssen. Mit meinem neuen Bruder wird auch der Krieg beginnen. Der Krieg um unsere Freiheit! Um Gerechtigkeit! Doch um zu diesem Ziel zu gelangen müssen wir alles Stück für Stück vorbereiten. Wir werden Krieger brauchen, wir werden die Clans der Heiler brauchen. Und wir werden all die anderen brauchen, um uns in dieser Zeit zu unterstützen. Jeder von euch hat zu Beginn seines vierten Strahls oder zu seiner letzten Prüfung eine Aufgabe bekommen. Ich bitte euch, geht dieser Aufgabe mit äußerster Sorgfalt nach, wir können uns keine Fehler mehr leisten."

„Sagt, Herrin, wer ist er? Euer Bruder.", ertönte da eine weibliche Stimme aus der Menge. Das Mädchen warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Eine sehr gute Frage, Selima.", entgegnete sie. „Der Name unseres Bruders ist Harry James Potter."

Wieder wurden Stimmen laut. Aufgeregtes Gemurmel wanderte die hohen Wände hinauf und schwebte als Klangteppich über den Köpfen der Anwesenden. Jeder hatte von ihm gehört, dem Jungen aus England, der dem dortigen dunklen Lord wieder und wieder entgegen trat und immer wieder mit dem Leben davon kam. Wer hätte gedacht einen so starken Meister zu bekommen? Er würde sie mit Stärke führen können.

„In seinen jungen Jahren musste er schon viel erleiden und auch seine Fähigkeiten sind nicht einmal im Ansatz ausreichend ausgebildet. Wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns, lasst sie uns gemeinsam anpacken." Alle wandten sich wieder dem Podest zu und warteten gespannt auf neue Anweisungen. „Wir haben einen straffen Zeitplan ausgearbeitet, den es einzuhalten gilt. In diesem Augenblick ist er für uns zwar unerreichbar in den Mauern von Hogwarts eingeschlossen, doch zum Ende der nächsten Woche wird er die großen Hallen verlassen."

Nun stand sie auf und trat an den Rand des Podests.

„Nuca Gémeaux, Sohn der Evangeline. Tritt vor."

Ein junger Mann mit braunem Haar und warmen braunen Augen löste sich ein wenig verwirrt blinzelnd aus der Menge, kniete sich jedoch traditionell vor die Füße seiner Herrin und senkte das Haupt. Sie sah gutmütig auf ihn hinab und wartete, bis er sie ansah, bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Du bist auserwählt, unseren Bruder nach Hause zu holen.", verkündete sie mit fester Stimme, so dass jeder im Raum es hören konnte. „Du wirst ihn mit uns und unserem Leben vertraut machen und ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen."

„Euer Wille, meine Tat.", senkte Nuca erneut den Kopf und nahm somit seine Aufgabe an.

„Das wäre dann alles.", trat das Mädchen wieder in die Mitte des Podests und wandte sich der Menge zu. „Ihr seid entlassen. Gedenkt dem Vater."

„Blut des Vaters!", schallte es aus dutzenden Mündern zurück.

Kurz darauf leerte sich der Saal langsam. In kleinen Grüppchen begaben sich die Anwesenden zu den Kaminen oder Apparierplätzen und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Es wurde dabei viel über das Gehörte gesprochen, die Neuigkeiten würden noch Wochen später das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins in der Gemeinschaft sein und bald würden viele andere auch darüber bescheid wissen.

Ihr Oberhaupt hatte Recht gehabt. Das Gleichgewicht der Welt war ins Wanken geraten.

*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Als er ins Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung stolperte trafen ihn zwei ärgerliche Blicke. Einer von Professor McGonagall für sein so knappes Auftauchen und einer von seiner besten Freundin. Als er sich zwischen ihr und Ron nieder ließ schien sie nur mit ihrem Blick in ihn hinein sehen zu wollen. Ron, der bis dato beinahe eingeschlafen wäre war nun urplötzlich hellwach und sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hey Kumpel, wo warst'n du?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Bin heute früher aufgewacht und da ich euch nicht wecken wollte bin ich raus.", versuchte der Gefragte die Frage abzublocken – doch bei Ron half das wenig.

„Alter, seit wann stehst'n du so früh auf? Is doch reinster Selbstmord!"

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht.", grinste Harry und gähnte einmal demonstrativ. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch mal freiwillig mache." Und wie er das wieder tun würde. Sein Neu-Schöpfer hatte ihm erklärt, dass er von Mal zu Mal weniger Schlaf brauchen würde, so hatte er im Umkehrschluss auf jeden Fall mehr Zeit zum Trainieren, die er brauchte und auch nutzen würde. Aber vielleicht konnte er die Trainingsstunden in die Nacht verlegen und somit zumindest bei seinen Freunden den Schein wahren. Ihm war verboten worden mit jemandem über das alles zu sprechen und er würde sich daran halten.

„Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. Da sie beide sich gerade intensiv mit dem Thema auseinander zu setzen scheinen, könnten sie mir meine Frage vielleicht beantworten?", schnitt da Professor McGonagalls Stimme eisig durch den Raum und ließ die beiden erschrocken zusammenfahren. Hinter sich konnten sie Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins lachen hören, doch unter dem strengen Blick der Lehrerin trauten sie sich nicht einmal zu zucken.

„Nein? Wie schade.", sie kniff die Lippen missbilligend zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und wandte sich dann ab. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen privater Gespräche während des Unterrichts. Mrs. Parkinson, würden Sie die Frage vielleicht beantworten?"

Mit eingezogenen Köpfen hielten die beiden den Rest der Stunde still, doch als sie entlassen wurden begannen sie wie jeden Tag ein Gespräch über Quidditch und packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Doch bevor sie zum nächsten Saal eilen konnte baute sich Hermine vor ihnen auf und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.

„Habt ihr beide auch nur eine Ahnung davon, wie schwierig es ist, all die Punkte die ihr verliert wieder rein zu bekommen?", fauchte sie los und ignorierte die vorbeiströmenden Schülermassen. „Ihr seid so rücksichtslose Vollidioten! Und du, Harry James Potter, sagst gefälligst nächstes Mal bescheid, wohin du urplötzlich verschwindest! Mir ist bewusst, dass du unter deinem Verlust leidest, aber so ändert sich nie etwas! So hart es auch klingt, er ist tot – und selbst wenn du in aller Einsamkeit vor dich hin leidest wird er nicht wieder lebendig! Sprich mit uns, wir sind deine Freunde."

Betreten sah Harry zu Boden und als sie eine Pause einlegte sah er sie von unten her um Verzeihung heischend reumütig an.

„Tut mir leid, Mine.", murmelte in dem mitleiderregendsten Ton, den er auskramen konnte. Seltsam, das hatte er noch nie gemacht, doch er bemerkte, wie viel Spaß es machte zu sehen, wie das Mädchen verwirrt blinzelte und ihre Mimik urplötzlich weicher wurde. Dann nahm sie ihn in den Arm, ganz sanft, so als wolle sie ihm auf keinen Fall zu nahe treten.

„Schon gut, Harry. Wir sind doch für dich da. Nicht war, Ron?", den letzten Satz warf sie dem Rothaarigen bissig entgegen, der daraufhin hastig mit einer Hand auf Harrys Schulter klopfte und murmelte: „Ja klar. Wir sind für sich da, Mann."

„Och, wie süß.", schnarrte da eine ihnen wohl bekannte Stimme durch den Gang. „Sagt, vögelt ihr auch zu dritt oder wechseln sich das Schlammblut und das Wiesel bei dir ab, Potter?"

„Malfoy.", knurrte dieser und drehte sich zu seinem Erzfeind um.

„Applaus, du kannst dir nach all den Jahren noch immer meinen Namen merken. Für einen Gryffindor eine Wahnsinnsleistung, nicht wahr?"

„Es ist eher Wahnsinn, dass dich noch keiner im Schlaf erstochen hat, Malfoy. Du bist unerträglich.", fuhr Harry ihm über den Mund und wandte sich ab. „Kommt, lasst uns gehen."

*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Mit einem leisen Zischeln schlängelte sie sich über den Boden auf ihren Meister zu. Sie hatte schlechte Neuigkeiten und war schon sehr gespannt, wie ihr Meister darauf reagieren würde. Der Thronsaal der Burg war gefüllt mit Umhangtragenden Menschen, deren Gesichter unter weißen Masken versteckt waren, doch sie kannte sie alle. Sie waren die Diener ihres Herrn und sie alle fürchteten sich vor ihr. Ja, sie hatte definitiv mehr Macht über jeden Einzelnen von ihnen, als je ein anderes Wesen außer ihr Meister über diese Menschen haben könnte.

Zumindest war sie bis dahin von dieser Tatsache überzeugt. Doch heute war irgendetwas anders, das konnte sie spüren. Doch sie konnte bei bestem Willen nicht sagen, was es war und so ignorierte sie es.

~_Meisssster…_~, zischelte sie, als sie durch die Menge glitt und mit Genugtuung beobachtete, wie die Menschen sich zusammenreißen mussten, sich nicht zu bewegen. Sie hatte deutlich demonstriert, was geschah, wenn man zur Seite sprang. Der Mensch hatte keine zwei Minuten überlebt. Auch wenn er nicht sonderlich schmackhaft gewesen war.

~_Nagini_.~, begrüßte ihr Meister sie und ließ den Menschen mit dem Duft des Stolzes und der Eitelkeit verstummen. ~_Sprich meine Schöne, welche Informationen bringen dir deine Brüder und Schwestern?_~

~_Das Minisssterium vertuscht noch immer Eure Rückkehr ssssss._~, zischelte sie und wand sich an der Thronlehne nach oben, so dass die Hand ihres Herrn leicht ihren Kopf berühren konnte. ~_Ssssie werden jedoch bald einsssehen müssssen, dasssss die Gerüchte wahr sssind._~

~_Also wird es bald publik?_~

~_Ja, Meissster. Nefroton berichtete mir sssss von Reportern, die sssich mit Gerüchten zzzu übertreffen versssuchen._~

Ein höhnisches Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen ihres Herrn, als dieser mit einem seiner langen, knochigen Finger über ihren Kopf strich und sich wieder seinem Menschen zuwandte.

„Lucius, mein Freund. Es ist an der Zeit, die Welt von meiner Wiederkehr zu unterrichten, meinst du nicht auch?", sprach er zu dem Stolz-und-Eitelkeit-Menschen. Dieser neigte sich nach vorn, so dass eine Strähne seines blonden Haars zu sehen war.

„Gewiss, mein Lord."

„Nun denn, Lucius. Ich habe gehört Mr. Browltrick aus dem Büro des Zaubereiministeriums heiratet in diesen Tagen."

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Ja, die junge Liebe… ein Jammer, dass sie niemals für die Ewigkeit ist, so sehr sich dieses Halbblut auch wünscht.", die anfangs beinahe bedauernde Stimme ihres Herrn wurde jäh kalt wie Eis. „Tötet sie. Alle. Verschont nicht einen einzigen von diesen dreckigen Halbblütern!"

„Jawohl, mein Lord.", drang es aus zwanzig Kehlen.

„Ihr seid entlassen."

Sofort drängten sich die Menschen zum Portal. Urplötzlich blieben die meisten stehen und warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Auf der Schwelle stand eine hoch gewachsene Gestallt, eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Mantel, dass aristokratische Gesicht ausdruckslos. Hinter ihm stand die Ratte Wurmschwanz und das irre Funkeln in den kleinen Augen schickte ein nervöses Raunen durch die Reihen der Menschen.

Nagini spürte wie ihr Meister sich versteifte und dann traf auch sie die Aura des Fremden. Verwirrt hob sie den Kopf, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Es fühle sich an wie… Heimkehr. Als hätte sie sehr lange auf diesen Augenblick warten müssen ohne es auch nur zu ahnen.

„Raus hier!", schnarrte ihr Herr und wartete, bis seine Menschen den Raum verlassen hatten und sich das Portal hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. „Wer bist du? Und wie kommst du hierher?"

„Na, na.", schnalzte da der Neuankömmling missbilligend mit der Zunge und warf seine Kapuze nach hinten. „Wie sprichst du denn mit deinem Urgroßvater?" In dem Moment blitzten seine grünen Schlangenaugen auf und ließen ihren Herrn hörbar nach Luft schnappen.

„Das ist unmöglich!", knurrte er, nachdem er sich rasch wieder gefasst hatte.

„Du weißt, dass es wahr ist.", entgegnete Salazar Slytherin mit kaltem Spott. „Man hat mich vor langer, langer Zeit weggesperrt, doch nun bin ich befreit. Als ich hörte, dass ich einen Urenkel der zwanzigsten Generation habe, bekam ich doch glatt Lust auf ein fröhliches Familientreffen." Seine Stimme troff vor Spott, als er weiter auf Voldemort zuging, Wurmschwanz wie ein Schatten an seiner Seite.

Nagini glitt zu Boden und schlängelte sich Slytherin entgegen. Denn eins war gewiss –

Voldemorts Zeit war vorüber.


End file.
